THE MUSIC MAKER
by angelicdemongurl
Summary: Allen gets a letter in the mail from an old friend he hadn't seen in years. He then embarks on a journey to find his first friend. And his first love.


**THE MUSIC MAKER**

SUMMARY: There are times, when a person gets a surprise letter from a friend that they haven't seen in years. This, was that time.

Chapter 1

The Kind Soul

_Knock, knock_. There was an average mailman that arrived at your door to deliver mail to your home. Only this time... It was different.

"I got it mother!" said a teenage boy who was around 15 years of age. He was average sized for a 15 year old, but just a little taller. He had white hair, beautiful gray eyes, and an infectious smile that could leave you happy for the rest of your life. He wore nice clothes. A white dress shirt with a black vest that was buttoned all the way up to show kindness, and modesty. A red ribbon that tied around his neck. And black dress pants that went just below his knees, and black high top knee boots that that were zipped up in the front. He was a very down to earth guy, and was easy to talk to.

He opened the door and saw his friend, the mail man. "Hello Sean."

"Hello Allen." The man smiled at the boy. The boy smiled back at the man and thanked him for the mail.

The white haired boy looked through mail, and found a letter that was written to him from an old friend that he hadn't seen in 10 years. His eyes widened in shock and welled up with tears. He was overjoyed that his once best friend was okay and doing well. He went to his room and laid on his bed reading the letter.

The letter wrote:

_Dear Allen,_

_My, it's been a long time hasn't it friend?_

_I can't remember the last time I saw you or what we did together. But I do remember your quirkiness and oddly colored hair. _

The boy scowled then giggled at what his friend wrote.

_I'm doing well. I've went abroad in search for inspiration for my art and music. Right now I'm in Paris studying the lights and scenery. And must I say that it is beautiful here! I've been on top of the Eiffel Tower, and the view there is amazing! It really inspired a piece of my artwork!_

_But what I was actually getting to was, if you wanted to come and see me, and we can travel together for as long as we would like._

Allen's eyes widened again, not believing that he might actually get to see his first friend. And his first love.

_If it is a yes, then please send me a letter to the address on the envelope. Then I will send another letter saying where we will meet._

_I hope you'll say yes, so that we can see each other once again._

_Love,_

_Angel_

Allen shot up from his bed and ran to his mother yelling in excitement.

"Mother! Mother!" The boy yelled as he ran to his mother in the kitchen getting supper ready.

She wore a beautiful old time light pink dress that had thin white vertical stripes and went down to her feet. She was a very kind lady, and loved her little boy very much. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a bun. She had brown eyes that were filled with tenderness and kindness.

"Yes, Allen? What is it?" The woman said kindly as she put the bowl she was holding down on the table.

"Do you remember Angel? She and I used to play together when we were 5. Then she moved away with her family to England." The boy started.

"Oh, yes! I do remember her! The girl you had crush on for months!" The woman chuckled.

"M-Mother!" The boy blushed in embarrassment. He went on. "Anyway. She sent a letter to me and asked if I could meet up with her somewhere, and we could study abroad together!" He almost yelled his heart out because of how excited he was. "A-And I was wondering..." The boy looked down and fiddled with his shirt, with a slight blush on his face. "IF I COULD GO SEARCH FOR HER!" Allen yelled with now a deep red blush on cheeks.

His mother looked at him in surprise. She had never see Allen like this before. She could tell that he really wanted to see his best friend again.

"Oh, alright." She sighed out.

Allen's eyes widened with happiness and his face was flushed a deep red. He hugged his mother so tightly that she almost passed out. But he loosened his grip on her as he thought about what he was leaving behind.

A widowed mother that had only her son with her. No other children. Because she couldn't bear any. Her wombs were broken and couldn't hold a child. But she wanted to care for one so badly. So she and her husband went and adopted Allen when he was just an infant.

Then, her husband went of to the war, and got killed when Allen was only 18 months old. She was so depressed that her loving husband had died in war, and wouldn't be able to see their beautiful son grow up into a hard working gentleman, that he would be proud of.

The woman put her arms around Allen and hugged him tightly. Tears started to roll down her face as she thought of how wonderful a man, her son had grown up into.

They each other go from their hug.

"I love you mother." The kind boy said as he smiled through his tears.

"I love you too, son." The woman smiled then hugger her child tightly once more.


End file.
